Guardians series
The Guardians series by Meljean Brook. Page needs more characters filed out Genres and Sub-Genres Paranormal Romance (PNR) Series Description or Overview It is a take on the age-old story of the battle between good and evil, “Lucifer the Morningstar led his rebel angels against Heaven” and so on… : After the Second Battle, the seraphim retreated from Caelum and from Earth. They bestowed upon Michael the power to protect humans, and to transform into Guardians any men or women who had sacrificed their lives to save another from otherworldly threats. In addition to immortality, wings, strength, and the ability to alter their appearance, these Guardians were given individual Gifts to assist in their fight against the demons and nosferatu. : Because they had once been human, Guardians can easily walk among those they protect. But despite their great powers, Guardians are also limited by the Rules. : Human life must always be protected, and free will must always be honored. ~ Meljean Brook - The Guardian Series - Maryse's Book Blog Lead's Species *Multiple leads, multiple species: Guardians, Demons, Angels, Vampires... Primary Supe * Angels What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * Third person narrative. Books in Series Guardians series: # Demon Angel (2007) # Demon Moon (2007) # Demon Night (2008) # Demon Bound (2008) #Demon Forged (2009) # Demon Blood (2010) # Demon Marked (2011) # Guardian Demon (2013) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides *0.5. Hot Spell: "Falling For Anthony" (2005) ~ Prequel *1.5. Wild Thing, "Paradise" (2007) *3.5. First Blood, "Thicker Than Blood" (2008) *5.5. Must Love Hellhounds , "Blind Spot" (2009) *7.5. Angels of Darkness, "Ascension" (2011) World Building *The Guardian Series Primer *Fang-tastic Fiction: Meljean Brook: THE GUARDIAN SERIES Setting Special Investigations (SI): run-down warehouse in Hunter’s Point, a district in San Francisco. Places: Heaven, Caelum, Earth, Hell, Chaos, Legion Laboratories, Ramsdell Pharmaceuticals * Supernatural Elements Angels, various demons, Nosferatu, Guardians, Vampires, Demon halflings, Grigori, Nephilim, porphecy, hellhounds, guardian angels, Wyrmwolves, dragons, hellhound venom, teleportation, fire power, , , Glossary: * Chaos Realm: ceiling of bodies that dangle to be eaten only to regenerate and be eaten again. Their faces - frozen in the fields of Hell. Wyrmwolves, dragons, and other terrifying creatures roam the fire laden land ripping chunks from each other while the screams from the bodies above resound with everlasting terror* 'Groups & Organizations': * World Protagonists in this series are primarily Guardians (Guardian Angels), who are responsible for protecting humankind from demons. Set primarily in San Francisco, this series is best enjoyed if the reader has some knowledge of demonic mythology (e.g., myths about hellhounds, Nosferatu, Nephilim, guardian angels, and various types of demons). The mythology in book 1 is particularly complex. Each book tells the soul-mate story of one couple as they battle the bad guys and come to terms with their own relationship. In general, the soul-mate pair has so many second (and third and fourth) thoughts about their relationship that sexual tension is at peak levels throughout each book. Meljean Brook has built an intricately designed world that consistently follows the rules set up from the beginning. Her heroes and heroines are more complex than the usual paranormal soul mates, and their romances build and shape their characters. The plot in each book fits neatly into the overall story arc of the series: the Guardians' ongoing battle against the demons and their diabolical leader, Lucifer. * Primer for some "story-so-far": The Guardian Series - Guardian Demon The Primer is extremely helpful, but you should be aware that it does contain lots of SPOILERS. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Meljean Brook: THE GUARDIAN SERIES Protagonist ✥ Here are the names of the soul-mate couples in each novella and novel: * “Falling for Anthony” in Hot Spell: Anthony & Emily * Demon Angel — Hugh & Lilith * “Paradise” in Wild Thing: Lucas & Selah * Demon Moon — Colin & Savi * Demon Night — Ethan ("Drifter") & Charlie * “Thicker Than Blood” in First Blood: Jack & Annie * Demon Bound — Jake & Alice * Demon Forged — Alejandro & Irena * “'Blind Spot”' in Must Love Hellhounds: Geoffrey & Maggie * Demon Blood — Deacon & Rosalia * Demon Marked — Nicholas & Ash * "Ascension" in Angels of Darkness — Marc ("Icarus") & Radha * Guardian Demon — Michael & Andromeda (Andy) ~ Source: Fang-tastic Fiction: Meljean Brook: THE GUARDIAN SERIES Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart Resources for filling out chart *Signs Of The Guardians Series *Fang-tastic Fiction: Meljean Brook: THE GUARDIAN SERIES *The Guardian Series Primer To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Category:Prophecies Category:Pyrokinesis, Fire Magic Author Meljean Brook * Website: ‎meljeanbrook.com Bio: Meljean was raised in the middle of the woods, and hid under her blankets at night with fairy tales, comic books, and romances. She left the forest and went on a misguided tour through the world of accounting before focusing on her first loves, reading and writing–and she realized that monsters, superheroes, and happily-ever-afters are easily found between the covers, as well as under them, so she set out to make her own. Meljean lives in Portland, Oregon with her husband and daughter. ~ About Meljean Brook Cover Artist * Artist: Cliff Nielsen * Artist: John Blumen — Angels of Darkness Other series: * Artist: Chad Michael Ward — Iron Seas series (Rom-Steampunk) Awards Publishing Information * Publisher: Berkley Sensation * Author Page: paperback, 432 pages, Pub: Jan 2nd 2008—ISBN 0425213471 # Demon Angel: paperback, , Pub: —ISBN # Demon Moon: paperback, , Pub: —ISBN # Demon Night: paperback, , Pub: —ISBN # Demon Bound: paperback, , Pub: —ISBN # Demon Forged: paperback, , Pub: —ISBN # Demon Blood: paperback, , Pub: —ISBN # Demon Marked: paperback, , Pub: —ISBN # Guardian Demon: paperback, , Pub: —ISBN Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Demon Angel (2007): For two thousand years, Lilith wrought vengeance upon the evil and the damned, gathering souls for her father’s armies Below and proving her fealty to her Underworld liege. Bound by a bargain with the devil and forbidden to feel pleasure, she draws upon her dark powers and serpentine grace to lead men into temptation. That is, until she faces her greatest temptation—Heaven’s own Sir Hugh Castleford… Once a knight and now a Guardian, Hugh spent centuries battling demons—and the cursed, blood-drinking nosferatu. His purpose has always been to thwart the demon Lilith, even as he battles his treacherous hunger for her. But when a deadly alliance unleashes a threat to both humans and Guardians in modern-day San Francisco, angel and demon must fight together against unholy evil—and against a desire that has been too long denied…Who will be the first to succumb? Demon Angel ✤ BOOK TWO—Demon Moon (2007): National bestselling author Meljean Brook returns to the sensual netherworld of Demon Angel for a startling romance of eternal love threatened by the consuming darkness of a Demon Moon... No one would call vampire Colin Ames-Beaumont kind, but one would call him unnaturally beautiful. For two centuries his tainted blood has kept him isolated from other vampires, sustained only by his beauty and vanity—bitter comforts. since a curse erased his mirror reflection, replacing it with a terrifying glimpse of Chaos. Savitri Murray's insatiable curiosity has gotten her into trouble before but she's always escaped unscathed. Then Colin comes along. In the midst of Heaven, he gives her a taste of ecstasy—and of Chaos, Deadly creatures from that realm herald the return of an imprisoned Nosferatu horde, and Colin and Savi's bond is their only protection -- and their only passion ~ Goodreads | Demon Moon (The Guardians, #2) ✤ BOOK THREE—Demon Night (2008): Meljean Brook returns to explore the seductive corners of the dark, as a forbidden attraction tempts danger under the canopy of the Demon Night. Charlie Newcomb worked hard to get her life back together. But all that is shaken when she's set upon by three vampires desperate to transform her beauty into something evil. Because Charlie is the vital link to something they want—and need: Charlie's flesh-and-blood sister, a medical scientist whose knowledge could be invaluable to the predators. But to get to her, they must first get to Charlie, who's now under the intimate protection of Ethan McCabe. As her Guardian, Ethan is attracted to her vulnerabilities--as well as her strengths. The closer he gets, the more protecting her becomes not just his duty, but his desire. Will it be enough to save Charlie when the demon night falls? ~ Goodreads | Demon Night (The Guardians, #3) ✤ BOOK FOUR—Demon Bound (2008): Novice Guardian Jake Hawkins has a power that could help Alice Grey out of her deal with a demon. But in helping her, he never expects to fall in love. Now fleeing for their lives, they’re about to discover a secret that will change their universe forever. Alice Grey has been a Guardian for over a century. When she was a human, she made a bargain with the demon Teqon. She agreed that she would give him the heart of the head Guardian Michael. This bargain has been haunting her all this time and now Teqon is asking that fulfill her debt. Jake Hawkins, a novice Guardian has trouble controlling his gift of teleportation. He teams up with Alice to help her find a loop-hole in her bargain with Teqon.~ Goodreads | Demon Bound (The Guardians, #4) ✤ BOOK FIVE—Demon Forged (2009): Acclaimed author Meljean Brook returns to the darkly sensual world of the Guardians with the tale of a prophecy, a devilish bargain, and a doomed love... Four centuries ago, Guardians Irena and Alejandro would have succumbed to the need burning between them—if a demon and a monstrous bargain hadn't shattered the possibility of love. Torn apart by her shame, Irena avoided Alejandro for centuries—until a vampire's call for help threw her into his arms again. Alejandro can control fire, but he's never been able to control—or quench—the flames between him and Irena. And he knows that Irena, hardened by her hatred for demonkind, will never accept that he now works at a demon's behest. But even as he fights for a second chance, a shocking betrayal and a deadly prophecy shake the foundations of the Guardian universe, and all Hell threatens to break loose.. ~ Goodreads | Demon Forged (The Guardians, #5) ✤ BOOK SIX—Demon Blood (2010): Long before she was transformed into a Guardian and trained to fight demons, Rosalia knew darkness all too well. Raised by a demon, Rosalia learned to guard her heart—and her soul—until she found a man worthy of her love. Once, she thought that man would be the powerful vampire, Deacon…until he betrayed the Guardians. After losing everything to the lies of a demon, Deacon lives only for revenge—and is taken aback when Rosalia offers to help. A vampire who has nothing—who is nothing—isn’t worthy of her attention. But Rosalia wants to do more than just look, and the explosive need between them can’t be held in check. And when Deacon’s vengeful quest creates a dangerous alliance of their enemies, she will be his only hope…~ Goodreads | Demon Blood (The Guardians, #6) ✤ BOOK SEVEN—Demon Marked (2011): In this stunning and sexy addition to the world of the Guardians, a man seeks revenge against the half-demon he once loved... Nicholas St. Croix is familiar with the evil of demons. After his father's death, he was raised by the demon who had taken over his mother's body. Six years ago, his "mother" was responsible for the disappearance of the woman he loved, and Nicholas swore he'd find her—even if he had to go to Hell and back. Except she finds him first—and with one tormented kiss, he knows that she, too, is a demon. Now he is determined to take his revenge. Ash is a half-demon with no memory of her past or how she got to Hell. All she knows is that Nicholas St. Croix holds the key to her identity. And though he's clearly drawn to her, Nicholas makes no secret of his distrust of her. Yet one kiss at a time, he breaks down her defenses as they battle an array of demons and Guardians. But is Ash's greatest enemy the man at her side? ~ Goodreads | Lists That Contain Demon Marked (The Guardians, #7) ✤ BOOK EIGHT—Guardian Demon (2013): In this thrilling conclusion to the Guardian series, New York Times bestselling author Meljean Brook delivers another stunning page-turner, in which the fate of humanity depends upon a tortured warrior winning the trust—and heart—of the woman he wounded… After a terrifying encounter in Hell destroys her trust in Michael, the Guardian’s powerful leader, former detective Andromeda Taylor is ready to call it quits as one of the angelic warriors and resume her human life again. But when demonic forces threaten her closest friends and she uncovers a terrifying plot devised by Lucifer, Taylor is thrown straight into Michael’s path again… To defeat Lucifer, Michael needs every Guardian by his side—and he needs Taylor more than any other. The detective is the key to keeping his own demonic side at bay, and Michael will do anything to protect her and keep her close. And when Taylor manifests a deadly power, her Gift might tip the scales in the endless war between Heaven and Hell…or it might destroy them both with a single touch. ~ Goodreads | Guardian Demon (The Guardians, #8) First Sentences # Demon Angel (2007) — The road lay shrouded in mist. # Demon Moon (2007) — No club should be so crowded at nine o'clock in the evening; drinking and dancing should never reach such animated heights until one o'clock. # Demon Night (2008) — The McCabe boys are coming in, Sheriff. From the west. # Demon Bound (2008) — How easy killing a Guardian would be. # Demon Forged (2009) — Two years ago, the senators and I met in this room to discuss the formation of Special Investigations, which now operates under the Homeland Security umbrella. # Demon Blood (2010) — Three centuries ago, there lived in Florence a little girl beloved by her mother, father, and young brother. # Demon Marked (2011) — Ash hadn't meant to frighten the girl. # Guardian Demon (2013) — Detective Andromeda Taylor's life had ended with a kiss. Quotes * ~ Goodreads * ~ Shelfari Trivia *Lists That Contain Demon Angel (The Guardians, #1) by Meljean Brook *Lists That Contain Demon Moon (The Guardians, #2) by Meljean Brook *Lists That Contain Demon Night (The Guardians, #3) by Meljean Brook *Lists That Contain Demon Bound (The Guardians, #4) by Meljean Brook *Lists That Contain Demon Forged (The Guardians, #5) by Meljean Brook *Lists That Contain Demon Blood (The Guardians, #6) by Meljean Brook *Lists That Contain Demon Marked (The Guardians, #7) by Meljean Brook *Lists That Contain Guardian Demon (The Guardians, #8) by Meljean Brook Awards Read Alikes (similar elements) *Guild Hunter series See Category links at bottom of page Notes See Also * Night Shift * Mammoth Book of Paranormal Romance * Enthralled * Cliff Nielsen * Chad Michael Ward * ~ * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links ~ list of UF websites See Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *The Guardian Series ~ Author *The Guardians series by Emma Holly ~ Goodreads *Meljean Brook ~ FF *The Guardians (Meljean Brook) - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Signs Of The Guardians Series ~ Shelfari *The Guardians series by Meljean Brook~ FictFact *The Guardians | Series ~ LibraryThing *Meljean Brook - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Meljean Brook - The Guardian Series Reading Order - Maryse's Book Blog Summaries: *The Guardian Series Primer *Fang-tastic Fiction: Meljean Brook: THE GUARDIAN SERIES *Romance Around the Corner: Book Talk: Guardian Demon by Meljean Brook *Book Monster: Sumary of series & Q&A Interview and Giveaway with Meljean Brook World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Meljean Brook: THE GUARDIAN SERIES *Signs Of The Guardians Series ~ Shelfari *The Guardians - TV Tropes Reviews: *Rosario's Reading Journal: Guardian Demon, by Meljean Brook Author, Misc: *‎meljeanbrook.com *Goodreads | Meljean Brook (Author of The Iron Duke) Community, Fan Sites: *Meljean Brook *Meljean Brook (Meljean) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers Demon Angel (The Guardians -1).jpg|1. Demon Angel (2005—Guardians series) by Meljean Brook|link=http://meljeanbrook.com/books/the-guardian-series/demon-angel/ Wild Thing (The Guardians #1.5) by Maggie Shayne .jpg|1.5. Wild Thing (2007—Guardians series)-anthology, edited by Maggie Shayne—"Paradise" by Meljean Brook|link=http://meljeanbrook.com/books/the-guardian-series/paradise-in-wild-thing/ Demon Moon (The Guardians #2) by Meljean Brook.jpg|2. Demon Moon (2007—Guardians series) by Meljean Brook|link=http://meljeanbrook.com/books/the-guardian-series/demon-moon/ demon night.jpg|3. Demon Night (2008—Guardians series) by Meljean Brook|link=http://meljeanbrook.com/books/the-guardian-series/demon-night/ First Blood (The Guardians, #3.5) .jpg|3.5. First Blood (2008—Guardians series) anthology— "Thicker Than Blood" by Meljean Brook |link=http://meljeanbrook.com/books/the-guardian-series/thicker-than-blood-in-first-blood/ Demon Bound (The Guardians #4) by Meljean Brook.jpg|4. Demon Bound (2008—Guardians series) by Meljean Brook|link=http://meljeanbrook.com/books/the-guardian-series/demon-bound/ Demon Forged (The Guardians #5) by Meljean Brook (Goodreads Author) .jpg|5. Demon Forged (2009—Guardians series) by Meljean Brook|link=http://meljeanbrook.com/books/the-guardian-series/demon-forged/ Must Love Hellhounds (2009) by Ilona Andrews, Harris, Singh.jpg|Must Love Hellhounds (The Guardians #5.5)|link=http://meljeanbrook.com/books/the-guardian-series/must-love-hellhounds/ Demon Blood (The Guardians #6) by Meljean Brook.jpg|6. Demon Blood (2010—Guardians series) by Meljean Brook—art by Cliff Nielsen|link=http://meljeanbrook.com/books/the-guardian-series/demon-blood/ Demon Marked (The Guardians #7) by Meljean Brook.jpg|7. Demon Marked (2011—Guardians series) by Meljean Brook—art by Cliff Nielsen|link=http://meljeanbrook.com/books/the-guardian-series/demon-marked/ Angels of Darkness.jpg|"Assension" ~ Angels of Darkness (Guardians #7.5) edited by Ilona Andrews—art by John Blumen|link=http://meljeanbrook.com/books/the-guardian-series/angels-of-darkness/ Guardian Demon (The Guardians #8) by Meljean Brook.jpg|8. Guardian Demon (2013—Guardians series) by Meljean Brook—art by Cliff Nielsen|link=http://meljeanbrook.com/books/the-guardian-series/guardian-demon/ Category:Angels as Main Supe Category:Demons as a Main Supe Category:Vampires as Main Supe Category:Nephilim Category:Lilith or Cain Category:Knights Category:Lucifer, Devil, etc Category:Paranormal Detectives: Cop or P.I. Category:Portals and Teleportation Category:Hellhounds Category:Weird Science Category:Heaven and Hell Category:Angels Category:Vampires Category:Demons Category:Paranormal Romance Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Male Lead